


mushroom chocolate

by mingupingu



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Bottom Park Seonghwa, Dancing, Dirty Talk, Dom Kim Hongjoong, Grinding, High Heels, Kinda, M/M, Smut, Sub Park Seonghwa, Top Kim Hongjoong, and a crop top oh my, inspired by the mushroom chocolate dance cover by queen lisa~, lap dance, no beta we die like men, not really i think, san and yunho appear for like 2-4 sentences, seonghwa in high heels, wait how to tag this-
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:01:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27649228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mingupingu/pseuds/mingupingu
Summary: Seonghwa just wanted to look good for Hongjoong before he went down on him. Which led to the two of them in the practice room, with Seonghwa dancing something sexy only for Hongjoong.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 84





	mushroom chocolate

It started out as a joke.

The boys were watching Lisa’s new dance video while resting after practice.  
“Waaahh, Lisa-sunbaenim is really amazing! Her moves are smooth.” Yunho said in awe, trying to imitate some of the moves  
“I wish I looked sexy like that when I lay on the floor.” San chimed in with a somber look on his face.  
“The only one here that could really pull that off would be Seonghwa-hyung...”  
Mingi earned that slap in the chest.  
Little did Seonghwa know that things would turn out to actually end up like this.

\-----------------------------------------------

The sound of heels against the floor echoed throughout the practice room. Hongjoong just sat on the sofa near the computer as he watched carefully on Seonghwa’s performance. The older moved in ways that made Hongjoong’s dick twitch. Seonghwa was dancing to the choreography from Lisa’s video they were watching a few days ago, the sexy sways of hips making him look delectable and alluring to his audience of one, his boyfriend. He was wearing something similar to what Lisa wore in the video, a tight long sleeve gray crop top and tight black shorts, complete along with the tall black boot heels, which Seonghwa pulled off effortlessly, making Hongjoong’s erection even harder at the sight. The older was following along to the song, stretching a leg out and exposing his ass to the other as he touches himself there as if trying to tell the other that it’s all for him. He then moves his body to slowly lay across the floor, watching the younger’s eyes as he gives him a show to remember. As Seonghwa lays on the floor while crossing his thighs to the beat, he stares at Hongjoong with that sultry look, making the other dizzy with heat.   
Seonghwa had gotten more confident in his moves this time around, and slowly pulled himself up from the floor, turning to face Hongjoong whose face was as red as a tomato, and smirked while licking his lips. He walked towards him, his heels making noises against the dance studio floor, and stood in front of the leader. 

The beat drops to the chorus and Seonghwa slides down onto the other man’s lap slowly to the music, keeping his eyes on Hongjoong’s and giving a kittenish smile. He could feel his cock hard against his shorts when he grinded against the man’s crotch, eliciting a squeak out of Hongjoong to which Seonghwa huffed an arousing laugh at. 

“Baby, don’t be so shy.” 

He grinds to the beat on Hongjoong’s cock, snaking a hand on one of the other’s to bring it down to his ass. The leader couldn’t take it anymore and broke. He snuggled his face into the older man’s neck and sucked on the skin there, lapping up the bruise that would soon form after all the harsh tugging from his lips. Seonghwa moaned loudly at the leader’s action, moving his hands up to Hongjoong’s hair, holding him closer to his neck. 

“H-Hongjoong... Please…touch me. Make me your cock-loving bitch.” 

This brought Hongjoong to the edge, his brain no longer able to think of anything other than pushing down Seonghwa against the couch and fucking up into him roughly with reckless abandon. But, he wants to enjoy this moment. After all, his baby went through great lengths to learn the choreo and put on his pretty little outfit for him. He snakes a hand underneath the grey crop top Seonghwa was wearing that revealed his midriff, toned and slim, to touch at the skin there, making Seonghwa shiver with ecstasy. The older moans when Hongjoong bucks up into the heat of his shorts, feeling pre-come leaking already from his own arousal. 

“Ah! Joongie! Please… I want more..” 

Hongjoong can feel his warm breath against his ear, making them redden at the feeling. He really can’t deal with the amount of heart attacks Seonghwa is giving him right now. The man knows how to push him to his limits with all his teasing and grinding against his dick. Hongjoong decides to give him what he wants anyways, just cause he loves him too much and would do anything his baby asked him to. 

“Relax, baby. I’ve got you. Let me take good care of you.”

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this has been in my drafts for so long, ever since that dance cover video by queen lisa was released!! i wanted to write more to it and make it a full smut, but now i realize that would be impossible with all the newer ideas im coming up with and wanting to write T^T so please accept this little snippet instead! i hope you liked it, thank you for reading!
> 
> please leave a comment and kudos if you enjoyed it, it means the world to me~


End file.
